


You make my heart...feel things ~

by ncitykillsme



Series: nct ships as one shots that are all intertwined [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Mark, but not really angst, hyuck is gay, mark is bi, mark is dumb, markhyuck, yuta is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncitykillsme/pseuds/ncitykillsme
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark have always been best friends but with NCT's recent comeback and the piling pressure, Mark feels like he's about to lose his shit and needs someone to lean on. He know he can always go to Hyuck but what happens between them is not what Mark expected.





	You make my heart...feel things ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nctzens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzens/gifts).



Mark was stressed. Granted, he was always stressed, but today he’d been so close to a mental breakdown, way too close. It would have been fine if he was with 127 but he was with Dream and everyone had left apart from Donghyuck. He wasn’t an asshole and he 100% believed he would help Mark calm down _but,_ he would never let him live it down. He couldn’t tell what was worse, being laughed at while he was having a breakdown or being constantly reminded how weak he was.

 

“You okay?” Donghyuck sat down beside Mark who was hiding under one of the tables.  
“What? Yeah of course.” Mark laughed nervously and kept scrolling through his phone. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“You only sit under shit when you’re stressed.” Donghyuck crouched down in front of Mark and looked at his phone. “Seriously? Twitter?”  
“I-”  
“Bitch can’t lie, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Mark turned off his phone. Donghyuck was the only one who knew about Mark’s stan twitter account.  
“ _Honey_.” Donghyuck sat down properly. “I’m loud not stupid. Now come on. Spill.”

 

Mark took in a deep breath. Should he ignore Donghyuck or should he ignore Donghyuck?  
“I’m stressed.” Mark went against his gut.  
“Nah really?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and Mark began grinding his teeth.  
“It’s a lot.” Mark kept speaking even though every cell in his body was screaming at him to shut the fuck up. Donghyuck didn’t respond. “I know I shouldn’t complain but...it’s so much. All the MVs.” Mark slumped against the wall. “I’m _tired._ ” Mark closed his eyes. “I’m tired Hyuck. I know it’s bad because I love our TZennies and I love performing and I love rapping and I love all of you and I feel so bad because I’m complaining and someone would kill to be in this position and everytime I can’t do it I think about-...I think about Hansol.” Mark hit his head back against the wall. “Fuck.” He didn’t dare open his eyes. He didn’t want to know what Donghyuck’s face looked like.

 

“Wow.” Donghyuck sounded surprised and Mark peeked at him through his lashed. He couldn’t decipher the look on Donghyuck’s face.  
“Sorry I shouldn’t have-”  
“No it’s good, this is good. It’s the first time I’ve heard you actually say it out loud.”  
“What?”  
“You’re not the only one with a twitter account.” Donghyuck winked at him at Mark wanted to bury himself.  
“You stalked me?”  
“I stole your phone and followed myself but that’s besides the point.” Donghyuck scooted under the table beside Mark. “Complain more.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re tired Mark. You’re overworked.” Donghyuck put a hand on Mark’s thigh and began rubbing circles with his thumb. “I’ve seen your under eyes before you run into the bathroom to conceal them.”  
“Oh.” Mark shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t think-”  
“Chenle’s always concerned about you, which is why he always hangs around you and gives you food and water.”  
“I-”  
“And don’t even me started on Taeyong and Doyoung. They literally treat you like their child.” Donghyuck pulled Mark’s head into his lap and began massaging his shoulders. “Jesus christ Min Hyung.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“Sure Minhyungie.”

 

“Shut up.” Mark murmured as Donghyuck kneaded his shoulders and down his arms before moving back to his shoulder blades. “If NCT flops just become a masseuse.”  
“We _are not_ going to flop.” Donghyuck was still massaging as he asked Mark a question. “Do you think that?”  
“No.” Mark knew Donghyuck was fishing.  
“Have you been reading hate?”  
“No…” _Damn_. Mark bit his lip and waited for Donghyuck to yell at him. But he just sighed.  
“Whatever they’re saying, it’s all bullshit. They don’t even know you.”  
“It’s not really hate.”  
“For fucks sake Mark don’t tell me you’re reading the Mark and Taeyong plus 16 backup dancers bullshit.”  
“No I-”

 

Donghyuck pressed his thumbs into the weak part of Mark’s shoulders. Mark winced but he guessed he deserved that.  
“It just makes me so fucking mad. You guys worked so hard and they just-” Mark swallowed down the lump rising in his throat.  
“As long as none of us think that, it doesn’t matter.”  
“But-”  
“No buts Mark. We’re a team. All of us.” Donghyuck stopped massaging Mark and the older kid opened his eyes. “We love you okay?”  
“Oh.” Mark locked eyes with Donghyuck. “Wow.” His eyes were always sparkling. It amazed Mark, sure the kid got angry and mad and sad but he was always full of life. It drew Mark in. And when they locked eyes, Mark felt calm. Except his heart, it felt like it was doing somersaults. Weird.  
“Wow?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow and Mark noticed how they arched so neatly. He had the cutest nose, it made Mark want to boop it. And his lips. _Oh._ Mark leapt up. “WHAT THE FUCK MARK!”

 

Mark hit the table with such force that their water bottles rolled onto the floor and Mark fell back into Donghyuck’s lap.  
“Are you-” Donghyuck was about to touch Mark’s head when he scrambled to his knees and crawled out from under the table. Mark didn’t know he could move that fast till he’d grabbed his back and opened the door.  
“I’m going to shower.”  
“You’re not scared of our little DnM are you?” Donghyuck didn’t move from under the table.  
“I- what no- what- no I’m- it’s just- what- shit- I’m- Mark.” Did he really just say his own name out loud?  
“You just went full English.” Donghyuck chuckled at Mark and he felt his heart drop. “It’s cute.” His heart dropped further.  
“Bye.” Mark ducked out the door leaving behind a launching Donghyuck.  
“He full on yeeted.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark was showering when Johnny knocked on the bathroom door.  
“Bro we’re watching Annabelle.”  
“Who the-”  
“Hyuck.”  
“I’m gonna kill him.” Mark muttered under his breath and for the rest of his shower he couldn’t stop thinking about Hyuck. He wasn’t even thinking about how he put on the one movie Mark had been avoiding for the entirety of 2017. But just Donghyuck in general. “There is _no fucking way_.”

 

Mark hadn’t brought a shirt in with him so he stepped out in just sweatpants. It earned him a whistle from someone in the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realised it was Donghyuck, Doyoung too but there was no way he whistled. Mark must have looked visibly shocked because Donghyuck went on to say,  
“What? Do you want me to lick your abs too?”  
“You’re disgusting.” Mark rolled his eyes at him and slipped into his bedroom before banging his head on the door. Disgusting? That was the opposite of what he wanted to say. Though he would rather have his limbs picked apart by the crows that feasted on their garbage than tell Donghyuck he was beautiful.

 

“You coming?” Donghyuck opened the door to find Mark pulling a t-shirt over his head. He picked a handful of popcorn and popped it into his mouth. “I’d rather watch you though.”  
“Shut up.” Mark pushed past him and joined the rest of 127 in the living room. Donghyuck joined him on the floor, cross legged with the bowl of popcorn between his legs.  
“Oi chuck us some.” Johnny lent over Mark’s entire body and shoved his hand into the popcorn.  
“Get your own.” Donghyuck pulled the bowl away but Johnny already had a handful.  
“Thanks bro.”

 

Mark watched as Johnny gave some to Yuta who then fed WinWin. The Chinese member usually disliked skinship but he was snuggled between Yuta and Taeil. Though he did constantly flick Yuta’s arm away Mark was happy WinWin was warming up to everyone. He remembered when he’d struggled with Korean a little bit, especially with his pronunciation. Donghyuck wouldn’t leave him alone.  
“They’re cute right?” Donghyuck whispered into Mark’s ear and he felt chills run down his spine.  
“Huh?” Mark turned around and found Donghyuck’s face much too close to his own. But he was confused why he felt a slight wave of disappointment wash over him when Donghyuck leaned away. “What?” _In the hell was he feeling.  
_ “You really are dumb.” Donghyuck shook his head at him and Mark felt even more confused than before.

 

“What does that mean.” Mark glanced back at Yuta and WinWin. Was he missing something?  
“It means your dumb Minhyung.”  
“Don’t call me that.” He didn’t hate his korean name, it was just…  
“Or what?”  
“I’ll chase you around with Taeil’s creepy doll collection and trip you down the stairs again.” Mark blinked at himself. Did he really just say he’d chase Donghyuck with a doll.  
“Ooh.” Donghyuck huddled closer to Mark and nest his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “I love it when you talk dirty.”  
“Shut up before I throw the remote at your head.”  
“I always knew you had a hitting kink.”  
“I-”  
“Are you going to whip me next?”  
“Can you guys flirt somewhere else.” Yuta had extended his leg across the entire couch to kick Mark’s shoulder.  
“Don’t tease the kids.” Doyoung threw a lolly at Yuta’s head from the adjacent couch.  
“Yes mum.” Johnny picked another handful of popcorn before throwing some at Doyoung.  
“Don’t waste your food.” Taeyong threw a lolly and Johnny and Mark leant into Donghyuck to avoid being hit by Taeyong’s horrendous aim.  
“Yes dad.” Yuta joined in and threw popcorn at Jaehyun who was engrossed in the movie.

 

“Run.” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand before he had time to register what was happening. Before he knew it they were hiding behind the kitchen counter.  
“I’m surprised you abandoned the popcorn.”  
“I’m surprised I did too.” Donghyuck looked at Mark before poking his cheek. “But you’re a pretty good replacement.”  
“You want to eat me?” Mark realised what he’d said only after the words come out of his mouth. Donghyuck just blinked at him before peering over the counter.  
“Well, it doesn’t look like that’s going to finish anytime soon.” Donghyuck stood up. “I’m going to bed.”  
“Wait-”  
“Goodnight.” The younger boy gave a quick wave to Mark before dashing away.  
“Did I say something?” Mark leaned against the cabinets and sprawled out his legs before massaging his head. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to sleep tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark did not sleep a wink last night. He must have looked like a zombie walking round the dorm. He should be excited since it was one of his only free days where Taeyong and Ten were off shooting something for their MV, but he felt uneasy. Maybe he was nervous that whatever he had ranted about on twitter, Donghyuck had read. He had some personal things on there, including his thoughts the times Donghyuck pissed him off. But it wasn’t just that. It was what he thought of NCT as a whole, it wasn’t negative. It was usually just him saying how tired he was, how he wished he could just rest for an entire week, or a month, or even a year. But he couldn’t because he wanted NCT to become a worldwide sensation.

 

“Shit.” Mark didn’t realise he’d said that out loud until Johnny plopped down beside him on the couch. Everyone was out either walking or practicing.  
“What’s up?”  
“Why does everyone think something’s wrong with me.”  
“No offence bro but, you’re not exactly the best at pretending things are good.” Johnny thought for a second. “Unless you’re on stage. It’s weird.”  
“Thanks bro.”  
“So, you going to tell me or do I have to bribe it out of you.”  
“What are you offering?”

 

Johnny pulled out his wallet and Mark realised he must have actually wanted to go out but saw Mark’s depressed face and decided to hang back.  
“I have photos of Donghyuck.”  
“What- Why would I- What.” Mark was 100% sure his face was redder than the raspberry lolly on the ground from last night.  
“Shirtless.” Johnny didn’t falter and Mark began stuttering again.  
“I- what- How did you- What- I-...Why would I want them.” If the ground would open up and swallow Mark whole it would be highly appreciated.  
“I hit the nail on the head huh?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mark looked away and sank into the couch.  
“Bro you’re so stupid.”

 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”  
“If it’s not Hyuck, what could possibly be making you so upset you can’t sleep?”  
“How do you-”  
“Not important. Now speak.”  
“I went on twitter.” Mark found it a bit easier to speak to Johnny than Donghyuck. He just didn’t want to sound dumb in front of the younger kid, and that his chest was always uneasy around Donghyuck. It made him feel sick.  
“Mark.” Johnny sighed. “We promised each other we would remember?” Johnny had an account too but after people had come after him for his bad line distribution he’d deleted it. He said it made him feel bad.  
“Yeah I know I just.” Mark took in a deep breath. “I need to vent Johnny. And I feel shitty when I tell you guys. Feels like I’m...it’s not valid. I just need to be stronger.”  
“Mark-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Mark sat up straight. “I’m working on it.”  
“Talk to one of us. It doesn’t have to be me man but,” Johnny placed a hand on Marks shoulder and gave him a quick hug. “We actually want you to open up to us yeah?”  
“It feels wrong.”  
“Bro. We are _family_. You can tell us everything. We _want you_ to tell us everything.”  
“Yeah. I know.”  
“Good now let’s go play ball.” Johnny jumped up and shook his hair.  
“I’m probably going to stay in. I’m tired.”

 

Johnny searched Mark’s face before nodding his head.  
“If you want to join we’re at the park.” He slipped out the door. The moment the door closed Mark let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He leant forward on his knees, covered his face with his hands and let out the tears he’d been holding in for the past month.

 

~ ~ HYUCK’S POV boiiiss ~ ~

 

Donghyuck waited for Johnny to leave the dorm before climbing down the stairs. He stood at their door for a couple of minutes. He knew Mark probably wanted to be alone but he was worried. Especially knowing that Mark was probably still looking at all the shit people were saying on twitter. Donghyuck was mostly worried because Mark hadn’t tweeted since he found that Donghyuck followed him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’d found his account and blocked him. But he pushed all those thoughts out of his head and opened the door. He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting to see as he walked to the living room but Mark curled up in a ball on the couch, crying his heart out, was definitely not it. Donghyuck opened his mouth to call out Mark’s name but there was a lump in his throat and the words wouldn’t come out. Sure they bickered a lot and had the weirdest way of showing affection but it physically pained him to see Mark hurting.

 

Donghyuck took a seat beside Mark and wrapped an arm around the older boy’s shoulders. Mark froze for a split second before he continued to cry and Donghyuck’s heart grew heavier by the second. His arm tightened around Mark and he tried to pull his hyung in.  
“Fuck off Hyuck.” Mark pushed Hyuck away and he stumbled before losing balance and ending up on the floor. “Fuck I’m sorry.” Mark pulled his hands away from his face and Donghyuck felt the strings in his heart snap.

 

Mark’s eyes were bloodshot and welling with tears. His cheeks were flushed yet he looked so pale at the same time. His under eyes were darker than their outfits for black on black and he noticed that Mark’s cheeks had grown a little hollow.  
“You know it turns me on when you swear in english.” Hyuck got on his knees and Mark’s lips turned up at the corners. “Aw babe are you blushing.”  
“You wish.” Mark wiped his eyes with his sleeves before pulling them over his hands. Donghyuck bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to not verbalise his thoughts, but he looked so damn cute. “You tell anyone I cried and I will end you.”  
“Sure.” Donghyuck kneeled in front of Mark and grabbed his hands.  
“What-”  
“Mark.”  
“What?”  
“I am _begging_ you.” Donghyuck took in a long heavy breath. “I can’t say I know what it feels like because I’ve read your tweets and even though you pretend it’s about your classmates and cousins I know it’s about us. I know that the overachieving parents are SM and I know the shitty uncles and aunts are the haters. And I know how it tears you up inside even if I can’t completely understand. But please please get off twitter and don’t believe the disgusting things people say. It’s not true.”  
“You haven’t seen the things they say.” Mark’s eyes welled with tears again.

 

“I have. I know some people think we don’t deserve to be in the group and that you and Taeyong carry us all.”  
“But that’s not true-”  
“Exactly. So why are you getting worked up over it?” Donghyuck massaged circled into Mark’s palms.  
“Because it’s not true...I want them to know it’s not true.”  
“We know that, SM knows that, TZennies know that. _I know that._ Who cares about the rest?”  
“I just wish they’d acknowledge how hard everyone works.”  
“Mark.” Donghyuck looked straight into Mark’s eyes. “Minhyung.” Donghyuck grazed Mark’s cheek with his fingers. “You’ve worked hard too.”

 

Mark looked like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth. No words came out and Donghyuck chuckled into his shoulder.  
“I-...”  
“Hmm?” Donghyuck turned his head back to Mark. His eyes opened wide in shock to find that the older by had leant forward. He had leaned far enough so that when Donghyuck turned around, their noses were almost touching.  
Donghyuck blinked. He thought Mark would have leaped away by now. Sure Donghyuck didn’t like skinship but he didn’t mind when it came to Mark. Everyone seemed to know why except for him and Donghyuck couldn’t tell if that was a blessing or a curse.  
“Mark-”

 

Donghyuck was cut off by the feeling or Mark’s lips on his. He was shocked at first, he’d waited for this moment for a long time. He always expected Mark’s lips to be soft, maybe it was from crying and stress, but they were a little dry and chapped. Not that he minded. But before he even had time to close his eyes, Mark’s lips were gone. They were still a breaths width apart when Mark kissed him again. This time Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered to a close subconsciously and one hand cupped Mark’s face while the other snaked around his body and pulled him closer. He’d dreamt about doing this so many times it still felt surreal. But this time Donghyuck felt Mark’s tongue graze his lips and teeth before pulling away. _Jesus he tasted nice._

 

They blinked at each other and Donghyuck cleared his throat. He actually wanted to violently cough and pinch himself but he didn't think this was the time.  
“Uh.” Mark massaged his neck and Donghyuck wanted to die. His chest felt like it was going to explode.  
“So.” Donghyuck scratched his head. He didn’t expect it to be so awkward after. Not that he blamed Mark, they’d never really talked about their sexuality before and as far as Donghyuck knew, Mark was straight. He couldn’t imagine having your best friend randomly kiss you. _Wait- he kissed me_.  
“So...” Mark got to his feet and Donghyuck stood up with him. _That’s right._ Mark had kissed him, both times, he’d initiated it. What the fuck?  
“How are you feeling?” Donghyuck was referring to the mental breakdown and he hoped to God Mark picked up on that.  
“Better.” Mark shuffled to the corner of the couch. He looked like he was ready to run and out of all the moments Donghyuck wanted to neck himself, today really topped the stack.  
“See talking helps.” Donghyuck offered a friendly smile and Mark attempted to return the gesture but it came out as more of a grimace.  
“Yeah.” Mark forced a laugh and Donghyuck felt his gut churn. _Kill me please_. “Thanks buddy.” Mark landed a friendly punch on Donghyuck arm but he felt that in his chest. _Buddy_. “I’m gonna shower.” Mark spun on his heel and basically sprinted out of the room. “See you later bro.”

“Sure.” Donghyuck clutched his chest, that was the most bromo no homo he had ever witnessed. He flipped out his phone. “Hey Siri, how do you end your own fucking existence?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark had spent at least an hour in the shower. SM was going to kill him for the water bill. But the shower was the only place he could think without being disturbed, especially since all of 127 were out anyway. He usually took hot showers, so hot to the point where the water could probably burn but today he hadn’t even touched the hot water tap. The water felt like crushed ice on his back so why did he still feel so hot. It scientifically made no sense.  
“ _Buddy…_ ” He repeated what he said to Donghyuck earlier before screeching at himself, flailing his arms and hitting the wall. He couldn’t believe that he had called Donghyuck bro literally right after kissing him.

 

Mark turned off the shower and touched his lips. _Fellas is it gay-_ The meme dashed through his head and Mark wanted to yank out his hair.  
“I’m straight?” Why did that come out as a question. He looked at himself in the mirror after he dried himself. “You just kissed a fucking boy there is not way in hell you’re straight.” Mark thought for a second, well girls kissed all the time in Spin-The-Bottle and they’re still straight. “Yeah but you want to kiss Donghyuck again.” Mark froze at the words that fell out of his mouth. Did he?

 

He was still thinking about his kiss when he was walking to his room but he was stopped by the sound of slamming into the wall. It was coming from WinWin, Yuta and Taeil’s room. He probably shouldn’t have peeked inside but the door was open and he was kind of concerned. Honestly speaking, he wasn’t sure what he expected to see though Yuta pressing WinWin against the wall with one hand beside the Chinese boy’s face was definitely not it.  
“You can’t just kiss me and pretend nothing happened.” Yuta’s growled and Mark had never heard his voice filled with such anger before. Mark tiptoad back to his room and quietly shut his door. It was only after he slipped into his clothes that he processed what happened. WinWin kissed Yuta? But he looked so innocent. Actually no, WinWin only looked innocent but he was just as evil as Jisung. They even looked alike, it was insane.

 

“Mark?” It was Johnny again.  
“Yeah?” Mark came out to the kitchen to find Johnny, Yuta and WinWin. He couldn’t look them in the eyes.  
“We’re going to go to that barbecue place we found last week.” Johnny grabbed the key off the hook above the counter. “Do you want to come?”  
“Is everyone going?” Mark must have sounded stupid. Of course everyone was going.  
“I’m not.” Yuta slouched his shoulders and trudged back to his room and WinWin rolled his eyes but Mark was sure that Johnny did not notice.  
“I think I’m still feeling a bit sick.” Mark watched as a look of concern danced across Johnny’s face so before his hyung could say anything he clarified. “But I’m feeling a lot better.” It wasn’t an exact lie. Sure he was still drained and he still hated himself a little but he couldn’t get Donghyuck out of his mind. _Fellas is it gay-  
_ “Okay...We’ll be back at around 9.” Johnny walked out the door with WinWin hot on his heels. Mark glanced at the clock, 5pm. He had 4 hours to recover from the kiss.

 

He was going to go sulk in his room and write out his feelings when Yuta called out to him from the living room. He decided to join the Japanese boy because, frankly, he needed a distraction from his distraction. They were in the middle of a very heated game of Mario Kart when Yuta started speaking.  
“So I’m guessing you saw us?” Yuta said it so matter-of-factly that Mark started choking on his sip of apple juice.  
“I- What- No I- I-” Mark took a few second to calm himself. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Just don’t tell anyone.” Yuta laughed at Mark panicking.  
“I won’t.” Mark was restless for the rest of the game and when Yuta selected the next racecourse Mark almost screamed. “I KISSED DONGHYUCK!” Mark was expecting Yuta to nonchalantly nod his head and say ‘good job’ but Yuta dropped his controlled and grabbed mark by the shoulders.  
“WHAT THE FUCK WHEN? HOW? WHERE? WHAT? WHY?” He was shaking Mark so hard he could have sworn his soul left his body.  
“Today. On the lips. On the couch. Yeah I kissed him...because I wanted to.” Mark tried to answer all of Yuta’s questions and he was sure his voice grew softer with each word.  
“Did you just- Did you just say you kissed Lee Dong Hyuck because you _wanted to._ ” Yuta threw his head back and punched the air as if his team had scored a game-changing touch down at last minute. “Was it just a peck? Did you grab his hair? Was there tongue? Did you close your eyes? Did your tongue play with his tongue-”  
“YUTA HYUNG!” Mark began choking on nothing and kicked Yuta.  
“Okay okay.” Yuta took in a deep breath and shook his head. “Tell me.”

 

Mark had to think for a second.

“I was crying and so he hugged me. And he kneeled in front of he and held my hands, oh my god he held my hands and they were so soft and he was massaging my hands and I wanted to cry even more.” Mark covered his face with his hands and Yuta laughed.  
“I have waited _so fucking long_ but continue.”  
“Wait what do you mean you’ve wai-”  
“Continue.”  
“Okay…” Mark was confused but ranted anyway. “And he like laughed at me I can’t remember why honestly and then his face was so close to mine and I just remember thinking he smelt so good and uh his lips looked so soft and I just wanted to touch them...with mine...and so I did.” Mark waited for a response and Yuta blinked before squealing like a child.  
“AND?!”  
“It was a peck at first. But then I wanted to know what he tasted like and so-”  
“Jesus fucking christ you’re getting more action than me but continue.”  
“He tastes minty and fresh and I don’t even know if that’s how you describe it but I had to lean back because if I kept going I would have probably fainted.”  
“I’m trying really hard not to fangirl right now.” Yuta looked like he was going to combust and Mark had no idea why. “Okay but, what happened after the kiss?”

 

Mark winced at the question and Yuta raised an eyebrow.  
“Mark Lee what the fuck did you do?”  
“I uh…” Mark didn’t even want to say it out loud. “I may have maybe accidentally without thinking called him buddy.” Yuta didn’t respond, he just had his mouth hanging open. “And maybe also if I remember correctly called him bro.”  
Silence ensued.  
Yuta fell back on to the ground and Mark was concerned until his hyung rolled on to his side and hugged his stomach. He was laughing, howling actually.  
“I can’t breathe.” Yuta could barely get out the words and Mark was sure his face was redder than his hoodie.  
“Is it...really that bad.” Mark knew it was bad, worse than bad. It was horrible. He’d been mortified the moment the word buddy left his mouth. He didn’t even have an explanation for bro.  
Yuta didn’t reply for at least 10 minutes, to Mark it felt like 30.  
“That is wow.” Yuta sat up and wiped his eyes, still laughing every few seconds. “That’s something.”  
“Yuta hyung.” Mark dragged out his name. “What do I do.”  
“I honestly. Wow.” Yuta finally stopped laughing. “That’s probably the straightest thing you could have said.” Without missing a beat, Mark replied.  
“I am straight.”

 

Yuta blinked at him and sucked in a breath. Mark could tell he was trying not to laugh again.  
“You kissed a boy and deadass having a mental breakdown because of it.” Yuta placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Honey you ain’t straight.”  
“But I still like girls.”  
“And?” Yuta took his hand away and looked at Mark as if he had 0 brain cells.  
“So I can’t be gay.”  
“Are you really…”  
“What?”  
“If you’re not straight, or gay, you _are…_ ” It was like Yuta was prompting him on, waiting for him to say something but Mark had no idea.  
“Weird?”  
“OH MY GOD MARK LEE WE’RE IN TWENTYGAYTEEN DO YOU SERIOUSLY NOT KNOW ANYTHING?!”  
“DON’T YELL AT ME WE KNOW I’M STUPID!”  
“Well...at least you’re admitting it.”  
“I still don’t get what you’re trying to-” Yuta cut Mark off.  
“Bisexual.” Yuta waited expectantly but Mark just opened his mouth.  
“Oh.” Mark wanted to pull out his hair again. He really was stupid. Jesus. “I can’t believe I forgot that existed.”  
“Never say that in public they’ll butcher you.” Yuta ruffled Mark’s hair. “So, you like Donghyuck?”

 

“What no?” Mark was flustered.  
“Why you always lyin stop fucking lyin.” Yuta sang.  
“I don’t know.” Mark confessed and Yuta lit up.  
“You don’t know if you like him but you kissed him anyway.”  
“It was an in the moment thing.”  
“Sure.”  
“It was!” Mark protested but Yuta just nod his head.  
“Don’t expect the wind to blow slower and shitty violins playing everytime you see him. Don’t compare love to a movie.”  
“Then what-”  
“It’s different for everyone Mark.” Yuta leant back against the sofa. “WinWin makes me feel safe, and we just get each other. Even though he pushes me away, or even though we argue sometimes, thinking about him makes me smile, you know?” Yuta didn’t look at Mark. Mark could kind of see where Yuta was coming from, but his hyung wasn’t finished yet. “He’s the person I want to talk to about things, he’s the person I’m okay with seeing me cry, and when he’s with other people it makes me jealous. I want to be the reason he smiles. And I can’t take my eyes off him he’s so damn precious.”

 

Mark listened quietly. He wasn’t sure if Donghyuck made him feel safe per se, but he was okay with breaking down to him. He trusted him, he _wanted_ to trust him. He wanted to cry to Donghyuck, he wanted to be held in his arms. He wanted to feel Donghyuck’s warmth. He wanted to see him smile, be proud of Mark. And his smile. _Damn, it was like he put the sun out of a job.  
_ “He does glow.” Yuta laughed and Mark froze.  
“Did I just-...” He couldn’t believe he just said that out loud.  
“Yeah, yeah you did.”  
“Wow.” Mark leaned against the sofa. “I’m whipped.” Mark smiled to himself and remembered the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips against his. “I miss him already.”  
“Tell me about it.” Yuta was about to say something else when the door was thrown open and the rest of the 127 boys filed in, all except Donghyuck.

 

Mark and Yuta stood up and joined them in the kitchen. Taeyong placed two plastic bags on the counter.  
“We got you some chicken.”  
“Thanks kittyong.” Yuta grabbed a bag and Taeyong slapped him.  
“DO NOT.” Taeyong’s voice was stern and he was blushing. Mark didn’t want to know.  
“Where’s Hyuck?”  
“He said he had some stuff with the Dreamies.” Johnny was already down the hall. “I think he said he was staying the night.”  
“Ah.” Mark tried to sound like his entire soul wasn’t crushed. Yuta looked at him, concerned but he just have his hyung the biggest smile he could muster.  
“I’m not really hungry.” Mark moved past Yuta who tried to grab his sleeve earning him a curious look from the rest of the members. “I’m going to sleep.” He didn’t look back as he headed for his room. He doubted he was going to sleep tonight either.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark was once again, to his utter dismay, correct. He did not sleep a wink last night. He thought he would pass out from his sleepless night before but, his body hated him. He stumbled out of bed and opened the bedroom door. It was still dark? Was it not morning yet? He wouldn’t be surprised, he had stared at the ceiling the entire night. He was about to take a step into the corridor when a sharp pain sparked in his stomach. He held his abdomen but his head started aching. He gripped the doorway and peeked back into his and Doyoung’s room.  
“Hyung?” Mark didn’t get a response. He was about to go back to bed when the room became blurry. “Hyung!” All he remembered was yelling out Doyoung name before everything went black and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

~ ~ HYUCKS POV ~ ~

 

Donghyuck sneaked back into the 127 dorm after 3am. He was sure no one would be awake amongst 127 or the Dreamies. He was going to stay in the Dream dorm but Jisung talks in his sleep and it was honestly creepy. He was just about to get a glass of water when he heard a door open. _Shit_. He thought it was Taeyong when a very familiar voice called out ‘hyung.’  
“What the…” Hyuck sneaked around the corner of the kitchen and down the corridor. Mark was in the doorway. He watched as Mark went back into the room and called out ‘hyung’ again. Was he drunk? Hyuck was going to ignore it when he heard a loud thud from Mark’s room.

 

Hyuck didn’t care if Mark tripped and fell, he didn’t. But out of curiosity, he walked down the hall and into Doyoung and Mark’s room.  
“Oh my god Mark!” Hyuck was flipped the light on and ran to Mark’s side. He was passed out cold. “What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what-”  
“Donghyuck what are- OH MY GOD!” Doyoung propped himself up on one elbow but the moment he saw Mark laying on the floor and a very concerned Donghyuck with tears in his eyes, the bunny boy was out the room and banging on everyone’s door. “GUYS THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!”

 

Donghyuck was still cradling Mark when everyone came rushing into the room. Someone came rushing over and Hyuck looked up expecting to see Taeyong but to his, and everyone’s, surprise it was actually Yuta.  
“Jesus Christ Mark.” Yuta touched Mark’s forehead. “Taeyong call the manager and Doyoung call an ambulance.”  
Doyoung was already on his phone dialing when WinWin crouched beside Yuta.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I think SM-”  
“Fuck SM. He needs a hospital. He hasn’t eaten in 2 days and I’m pretty sure he’s dehydrated too.” Yuta didn’t spare a second glance at WinWin who was shocked at the Japanese boy’s harsh words.  
“I’ll get a cold cloth.” WinWin muttered under his breath before disappearing.  
“Yuta…” Hyuck croaked out and Yuta grabbed his hand.  
“Hey. It’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay.” Yuta was panicking and Hyuck could see him trying to keep it together for him.  
“It’s my fault. It’s all my-”  
“It is absolutely not your fault.” Yuta tightened his grip on Hyuck’s hand before letting to to grab the wet cloth WinWin had brought. “I’m sorry about before.” Yuta muttered to WinWin but the Chinese boy just nodded his head without saying a word.

 

“The ambulance are on their way.” Doyoung sat down on the bed.  
“Hyunjoon hyung too.” Taeyong joined Doyoung on the bed. “Should we take him downstairs?”  
“Maybe…” Yuta looked over at Johnny who nodded his head and crouched beside Hyuck before scooping Mark into his arms.  
“He feels so light.”  
“I think he lost a lot of weight over the comeback.” Yuta walked out first and Johnny followed. Taeil was about to go after them when Hyuck scrambled to his feet and bolted out the door.  
“I think you should stay here Hyuck-” Taeyong was concerned about Hyuck and that was understandable but there was no way in Hell Hyuck was _not_ going to the hospital. He was about to open his mouth and have Taeyong have it when Yuta spoke up for him.  
“I think Hyuck should be the one to go in the ambulance.” Yuta was already out of the door. Johnny, with Mark in his arms, and Hyuck followed after him. Neither Taeyong, WinWin, Taeil, Doyoung or Jaehyun went after them.

 

Hyuck didn’t really care if he got in trouble for going to the hospital with Mark. But he would say he was glad that two people could ride in the ambulance because if he didn’t have Yuta beside him, constantly telling him to breathe in and out, he would have probably passed out too. Though now they were in the waiting room, it was kind of awkward. Yuta wasn’t really the emotional type so Hyuck was surprised to find him panicking over Mark.  
“Here.” Yuta handed him a can of drink.  
“Thanks…” Hyuck didn’t know what else to say.  
“Mark told me what happened.”  
“Oh.” Hyuck let out a nervous laugh. _End me._ “Did-...did he regret it.”  
“I think that’s something you should ask him yourself.”  
“Oh.”  
“Do you regret it?”  
“Fuck no-.” Hyuck shut his mouth the moment the words came out of his mouth.  
“Honestly Hyuck, everyone knows you love Mark apart from Mark.”  
“Oh.” Hyuck had been saying that a lot today. “That’s what I get for falling for a straight boy.” Hyuck finally opened his drink.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t run away after the kiss you’d know how he really feels.”  
“Wait what does that mean-” Hyuck was cut off by the doctor.

 

“Is your manager here yet?” He was holding a clip-board with concern plastered all over his face.  
“He’s on his way.” Yuta took control because Hyuck really couldn’t get any words out. He was restless to see Mark.  
“He’s not awake yet. We’ve hooked him up to some drips. He really needs to eat.” The doctor looked through some papers. “He should be good to go by tomorrow. I suggest you shove food down his throat and let him rest for the day-”  
“Can I see him.” Hyuck _needed_ to see him.  
“Are you family?”  
“No.” Hyuck said at the same time Yuta said, “Yes.”  
“He is, I’m not.” Yuta spoke confidently and the doctor raised an eyebrow. “We’re the only family he has.”  
“Come on.” The doctor sighed and waved for them to follow him.  
“Go on.” Yuta pushed Hyuck to follow the doctor.  
“Are you not coming?”  
“Nah. Someone needs to fill Hyunjoon hyung in.” Yuta smiled. “You should be there when he wakes up.”

 

Hyuck just nodded his head and ran after the doctor before his white coat disappeared from sight. He wasn’t sure what happened between Mark and Yuta but he was glad that Mark had at least spoken to someone. Hyuck has told Renjun what happened and at first Junnie beat him up for running away before sitting down and watching Dreamworks movies with him and a tub of ice-cream. But even throughout the entire movie all Hyuck could think of were Mark’s lips. He was still thinking about them when he opened the hospital curtain to find a very pale and very still Mark laying on the bed. Hyuck clutched his chest, it hurt. Seeking Mark so lifeless, it really hurt. It felt like someone had weaseled their way into Hyuck’s heart and was poking pins into it, painstakingly slowly.  
“You’re such a fucking idiot.”  
Hyuck collapsed into the chair beside Mark and grabbed his hands. He rest his head on their hands. He hadn’t slept and he was tired but he wanted to be awake when Mark woke up. But Hyuck has a bad habit of wanting the things he can’t get because within a few minutes he was asleep, head still resting on their hands which were entwined together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark woke up to bright white lights. He didn’t remember his and Doyoung’s being this well lit.  
“He’s awake.”  
Mark’s vision was still groggy as he looked around but he could see someone who resembled a nurse. _Strange_ , he thought. Why would a nurse be in his room.  
“You’re finally awake.”  
Mark turned to his right. There was a man in a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck. _Oh_. It all came rushing back to him. The pains, the headache, and then him falling.  
“You’ve only been out for a few hours, six at max.” The doctor pulled out a clipboard from the foot of Mark’s bed. “We can release you once your manager comes back.”  
“No one’s here?” Mark looked around. “Oh.” He realised his hand was entwined with someone. “ _Oh_.” He realised who it was and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He looked so peaceful with his head resting on their hands and his lips slightly parted. Mark could feel his breath on his fingers.  
“He’s been here the entire time.” The doctor shook his head. “We tried to get him to go home but he refused and went right back to sleep.”  
“He’s a good brother.” The nurse crooned and Mark flinched. _Brother_. Guess they were incest. Wait what? Did he really just think that. Wow. _Disgusting_.  
“Hm?” The doctor looked at him. Did he just say that out loud.  
“No-Nothing.” Mark mumbled under his breath and shifted to face Donghyuck.

 

God he could kiss him again. _Fellas is it gay-  
_ “Don’t leave…” Donghyuck’s fingers tightened around Mark’s and he winced. Damn he had a strong grip. “Minhyu-...no don’t-...please.” Donghyuck furrowed his brows and pouted. It took everything in Mark not to kiss him again.  
“Hyuck.” Mark placed his free hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Wake up ba-” Mark froze. Was he really about to say babe. _Oh fuck it_. “Babe. It’s a bad dream.” Mark shook Donghyuck gently. Donghyuck mumble something before facing away from him and Mark frowned. His hand hovered above Donghyuck’s head before he ran his fingers through his hair. Damn it was soft. It felt like Mark was touching a cloud.  
“Well this is gay.”  
Mark’s head snapped up to find Yuta smirking at them with arms crossed. Mark yanked both his hands away and sat up.  
“Huh?” Donghyuck sat up. “What are you…” He turned to look at Mark and for the first time Mark watched as Donghyuck’s eyes filled with tears. “You’re a fucking dumbfuck.”  
“What-”  
“Idiot.” Donghyuck got to his feet. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He was gone before Mark could say a word.

 

“What just happened?”  
“No idea but me and Hyunjoon are going to take you and Donghyuck to get lunch. We’ll leave and you can walk back to the SM building okay?”  
“Wait what.”  
“I’m trying to give you both alone time here.”  
“For what?”  
“To talk.” Yuta looked at Mark exasperatedly.  
“Have you talked to WinWin yet?”  
“Who?” Yuta backed away. “I don’t know her.”  
“Yuta-”  
“Oh Hyunjoon hyung!”  
“I swear to god.” Mark shook his head.  
“I brought you clothes.” Their manager placed a pile of folded clothes at the foot of the bed. “Change.” He closed the curtains but not before Yuta waved a quick goodbye. While Mark changed he could hear Hyunjoon hyung tell Yuta to take Donghyuck and wait in the car. By the time Mark came out Yuta and Donghyuck were gone.

 

“Hyung…” Mark didn’t know what to say. Hyunjoon looked mad.  
“There’s a lot of things I want to say.”  
“I’m sorry-”  
“No.” Their manager began walking and Mark followed. “I’m sorry. I should have noticed the fatigue. You looked so drained recently.  
“I’m sorry I’ll try-”  
“Mark for once please shut up and just listen.” Their manager looked at Mark before continuing. “This comeback has been hectic and I despise SM for putting all this pressure on you. You’re the one doing the most in the group and I know it’s stressful and I know you haven’t been sleeping or eating properly and I know you need a break but I can’t...Mark I need you to tell me when it gets too much. Me or anyone. We can’t help you if you don’t say anything.”  
“I don’t want to bother you. You have eighteen members to look after.”  
“And? That’s my job Mark. I signed up for this. I _wanted_ to do this. I want to help all of you too so I _need_ you to talk to me.”  
“Okay.” Mark grew silent.  
“Promise me?”  
“Promise.”  
“Good now get in the car I’m taking you to the new burger place.”

 

The car ride was silent, awkward even. Mark didn’t know what to say. He wanted to speak to Donghyuck but the boy was sitting as far away as he could.  
“Get out.” Yuta turned around to Mark and Hyunjoon stopped on the side of the road.  
“What?” Mark looked through the window. Oh, they were here. Mark opened the door and stepped out.  
“You too.” Yuta stared pointedly at Donghyuck.  
“What?”  
“You haven’t eaten either.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“My card.” Hyunjoon hyung pulled out his wallet and handed Donghyuck his credit card. “Now get out before I drag you out.” Donghyuck silently complied. They had never seen their manager so mad or upset and to be honest, it scared them. Mark and Donghyuck watched as their manager drove away with Yuta, who gave Mark a thumbs up.  
“He ain’t slick.” Donghyuck turned around and walked into the restaurant.

 

They didn’t speak to each other as they ordered their food at sat down at the table.  
“Well this isn’t awkward.” Mark twiddled his thumbs and Donghyuck sighed.  
“Mark…” He looked at Mark and took a deep breath and it kind of looked like he was about to spill out a very rehearsed and thought through speech.  
“I’m not straight.” Mark got the words out before Donghyuck could start. He was afraid that once his friend started speaking, he wouldn’t be able to.  
“Your drinks.” The waitress placed a large silver glass in front of both of them and Mark took his as fast as he could and started drinking. He needed a distraction before he started pulling out his hair.  
“What. The. Fuck.” Donghyuck didn’t yell or whisper or stutter. He just said the words out one by one.  
“I think I’m bisexual.” Mark broke away from his straw for a second before returning to drinking.  
“Think.” Donghyuck leaned back in his heat and scoffed. “ _Think.”_ He repeated. “What the fuck does that even mean?”  
“I-” Mark didn’t really know either. “I like girls.”  
“That’s called being _straight_.”  
“But I can’t stop thinking about our kiss.” Mark touched his cheeks with his hands. He was burning up.  
“Because you’re straight. And I’m a guy. You’re traumatised.”  
“Can you not act like you know what goes on in my brain?”  
“Am I wrong?”  
“Your food.” The waitress placed two trays in front of them. One with six burgers and the other with one set of onion rings, one set of fries and sauce.

 

“Very wrong.” Mark downed half his burger in one mouth. “Fuck I’m so hungry.”  
“Yeah because you haven’t eaten in like two days.” Donghyuck shoved a handful of fries in his mouth. “Oh my god this is good.”  
“I know!” Mark shoved some fries in his mouth too. “Dude it tastes like that place from that street.”  
“Oh shit yeah it does.” Donghyuck took a bite of his burger and Mark smiled to himself happily because his friend knew what he was talking about even if it was the vaguest thing he’d said.  
“Anyway.” Mark was on to his second burger. He slowed down this time. “Back to the thing.”  
“What thing?” Donghyuck was still on his first burger and Mark realised how dishevelled he looked with his black hoodie and black under eyes. Yet he still had that sparkle in his eyes and for some reason his skin was still glowing. Yuta was right, Mark was whipped.  
“I like you.” Mark couldn’t stop the words from coming out. He didn’t want to stop them anyway. But when Donghyuck started choking he regret it a little bit.

 

“You can’t just say that what the fuck Mark.”  
“I mean it.” Mark stopped eating. “You’re the only person I talk to about anything. I don’t feel like shit when I cry in front of you and you always make me laugh even if you look like an idiot trying to cheer me up. And your eyes they…” Mark looked down at the table, it was a nice table.  
“My eyes?”  
“They sparkle. And your skin glows, you glow. It’s like you have part of the sun in you.”  
“Wow.”  
“And you don’t think you’re talented enough but your voice is amazing and I listen to you singing that stupid lullaby when I can’t sleep sometimes.”  
“Wow.”  
“And you’re like the life of NCT. You make jokes and make everyone laugh and you bring us together and you’re so talented and beautiful and hot and cute and I don’t know where I was going with this but I keep thinking about you. And that kiss. And how you taste so minty and your lips are so soft and I want to kiss you again and _fuck I want to die_ I can’t believe I just said that out loud-”  
“Wow.”  
“I- I’m sorry I-” Mark was still staring at the table.  _The_ _craftsmanship was really-_  
“Shut up for a second.” 

 

Mark finally looked up at Donghyuck. If he hadn’t seen his face a minute before Mark would have thought his friend had a fever because his face was flushed. The pink in his cheeks stood out even through his olive skin.  
“Wow that was some gay shit but,” Donghyuck held his chest. “I think my heart is going to explode. Wow.”  
“CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING ELSE APART FROM WOW!” Mark didn’t realise how loud his voice was until he realised the entire restaurant had their eyes on them.  
“Well...you see when the guy you’ve been in love with for years finally tells you that you’re like a sun and that he wants to kiss you.” Donghyuck held his face in his hands and looked at Mark. “Your brain kind of stops working. Ya know?” Donghyuck blinked at him and Mark grabbed his half eaten burger and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Donghyuck burst into laughed and Mark wanted to hide.  
“Shut up.”

They returned to eating in silence.  
“Hey Mark.” Donghyuck had just finished his third burger and was licking his fingertips.  
“What?” Mark grumbled. He wanted to lick Donghyuck’s fingers too. _Wait what-  
_ “I want to kiss you again too.” Donghyuck winked at him and Mark stood up.  
“Thank you for the food!” He called out to the chef before basically sprinting out of there but Donghyuck was hot on his heels.  
“Don’t run from me Minhyung.” Donghyuck grabbed the edge of Mark’s shirt.”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Why?”  
“It-...makes my heart do things.”  
“Oh my god.” Donghyuck looked like he had enough of Mark’s bullshit.  
“Hyuck what-”

 

Mark didn’t finish before Hyuck pulled him into his arms. His arms wrapped around Mark. The older boy snuggled his face into the crook of Hyuck’s neck and sighed. He smelt so good even if he did spend the night in the same clothes. Mark was frozen at first before he snaked his arms around Hyuck’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“God this is so gay but you smell so good.” Hyuck mumbled into Mark’s ear and he almost melted then and there.  
“I want to kiss you.” Mark spoke into Hyuck’s neck and he laughed.  
“Who knew _you’d_ be the chaotic gay.” Hyuck pulled away from Mark but he pulled him back. “Mark we’re in public for fucks sake control your dick.”  
“No.” Mark tightened his arms around Hyuck.  
“Can we just get to the dorms so I can smooch your entire face.” Hyuck pat Mark on the back and Mark finally let go.  
“Fine.” Mark twined his fingers with Hyuck’s. “But we’re holding hands.”  
“But-”  
“You didn’t have a problem with it at the hospital.” Mark dragged Hyuck along.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“Sure.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mark had spent the entire past hour explaining to everyone that he would never go a day without food again nor would he spend his time on twitter. He promised to speak up if anything was wrong and not pretend everything was okay. He was restless to be alone with Hyuck when Taeyong said that everyone needed to practice. He was about to drag Hyuck along when Yuta spoke up.  
“I think Hyuck should rest too.” Yuta pat Hyuck on the back. “That hospital chair did not look comfortable at all. Plus you just ate like what? Five burgers?”  
“You’ve got a point.” Taeyong nodded his head in agreement before disappearing out the door. The rest of NCT 2018 filed out after him except Yuta who stayed back to wink at them and give them a thumbs up before scooting out the door.

 

“What did you do to him?” Hyuck shook his head.  
“I honestly...have no idea.” Mark pressed his legs together and clasped his hands in front of him. “So…”  
“So? Why are you acting like Virgin Mary herself?”  
“I am not!” Mark snapped his head up at Hyuck but jumped back when he found his face far too close to his own. Hyuck laughed at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him to his room. “Why do I feel like I’m about to be deflowered.”  
“Like I said, _Virgin Mary_.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“Oof swear again you know it turns me on.”  
“Honestly at this point I can’t tell if that’s a joke or not.”

 

“It’s not.” Hyuck spun around and pulled Mark to him.  
“I-” Mark stuttered and stumbled forward. Hyuck laughed as he fell back on to the bed and pulled Mark with him.  
“What happened to all that confidence from earlier?”  
“Confidence?”  
“Yeah, you were eye fucking me in public and now you won’t even look at me?” Hyuck smirked and Mark deadpanned before climbing on top of him.  
“You mean this confidence?” Mark had his hands on either side of Hyuck. He grinned before kissing his left cheek first, then his right cheek, then his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose, and finally his lips.

 

“I-...”  
“Who’s nervous now hmm?” Mark laughed. He wasn’t confident, but Hyuck made him feel like it was okay to be stupid, it was okay to make mistakes. He didn’t feel like he had to do everything perfectly in front of him.  
“What are you thinking about?” Hyuck tipped his head sideways and Mark smiled. It’s been a while since he felt so happy.  
“I love you.” He wanted to say _I think_ , just for humours sake but that would be the biggest lie of 2018. He _knew_ he was in love with Hyuck.  
“Just...give me a second. My brain just- and my heart-...nothing’s functioning.” Hyuck laughed nervously before wrapping an arm around Mark and pulling him onto him.  
“I’m going to crush you.”  
“Come here.” Hyuck rolled them onto their side and weaved a leg through Mark’s. He still had an arm around Mark which snaked up to his head and brought their faces together.  
“I love you too Minhyung.” Hyuck kissed Mark this time. Not with just a little peck either. He kissed him properly, open mouthed with tongue and everything. And Mark melted. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest but it made him feel so happy. Being with Hyuck made him happy, especially in his arms. And hearing those three little words.

 

Finally.  
Finally Mark was happy and it was all because of Hyuck, the boy he loved and the boy who loved him back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I PUT THIS AT THE END OF MY NOMIN FIC AS WELL 
> 
> I DID NOT MEAN TO SEXUALISE ANY OF THE DREAMIES AND I DON'T THINK KISSING IS TOO SEXUAL AND I NEEDED SOME SORT OF FLUFF BUT IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE ,,, I AM SORRY 
> 
> AKNSVADSLKV PLS DON'T COME AFTER ME PLS TY !!
> 
> follow me on twt uwu @/petnct


End file.
